<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Spring Fling by avoidantx</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28349772">Spring Fling</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/avoidantx/pseuds/avoidantx'>avoidantx</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>College, F/M, Fluff, Original Character(s), Tendou Satori Needs a Hug, chaotic energy, just a couple of kids having a good time, self indulgent fic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 20:47:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>9,688</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28349772</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/avoidantx/pseuds/avoidantx</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>I keep seeing a lot of yandere Tendou and the like, so I decided to make a college Tendou fluff romace fic. Literally just female oc and Tendou having a chaotic good time and Tendou falling in love.</p><p>I swear I only write fanfiction to indulge myself, so have at me as you will for any ooc moments and generally bad writing.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Tendou Satori/Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Tendou Satori  had never been the kind of guy who got all the love, but he was the kind of guy who got all the attention. Whispered words, wayward looks, even outright avoidance. It took him a few years to master the art of embracing his crazy, just enough to keep people at bay, while interesting them enough to stick around, and once he did he felt like a god. He was the class clown, always up to something, always going above and beyond for the most pointless things. People liked him, enough to avoid throwing insults at him, and were just scared enough of his oddities that he enjoyed a fairly “strings unattached” lifestyle. Sure he’d dabbled here and there with romantic relationships, had some friendships he was loyal to, mostly from his volleyball days, but for the most part Tendou Satori was a man set apart, an island in a never ending flow of people.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That was how he found himself tagging a building on campus, maybe fifty feet up at one am on a school night. Someone had talked real big about some previous student who had gotten up maybe thirty feet on the same building, but had been expelled the next day. Tendou had taken that as a challenge, both to beat the record and not get caught. He figured it was best to find a way that could be traced to him, but not enough that staff could pin it on him. As he shook the canister to finish his final touches, he heard something from the roof below him. He looked down to see a hooded figure clambering up, before finally settling in on a ledge maybe fifteen feet below him. Tendou immediately capped the spray paint, figuring his Red Riot profile could do without that touch-up, there was something infinitely more interesting playing out below him, and he didn’t want to interrupt. As he watched the figure settled in with a blanket and pulled a laptop out of their bag. They balanced it on a service box, fixing the screen so it faced them, before pulling up Hunter X Hunter on a streaming service and settling in. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What the fuck…” Tendou mused quietly to himself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Trying his best not to make too much noise, although he could hear the intro music through their headphones from here so he was probably safe, he started to find a route down that wouldn’t bring him in direct contact with the mysterious stranger. He swung himself down and onto a ledge directly above theirs, he settled in to watch. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>About three hours passed and Tendou’s body was cramping up from keeping him in such an odd position for so long. He decided to give up on subtlety and made his way around the building to the service ladder, who’s lock he had picked earlier (you pick up odd skills when being weird is your only asset). Making his way down, he stopped right at laptop height in front of the odd character. They didn’t seem to notice for the better part of five minutes before they unfocused from the laptop for a second and came into direct eye-contact with Tendou. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They startled, barely maintaining their balance, before shooting another look Tendu’s way, almost as though to confirm he was still there, “What the fuck are you doing over there?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tendou laughed, “Funny, I was about to ask you that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hold on,” They removed their headphones and closed their laptop, slowly putting it in their bag, looking at Tendou all the while, “Let my eyes adjust, I can’t see a thing.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Take your time, by all means, I’d wait all morning to get a chance to talk to the person who’s been watching anime on a ledge, thirty or so feet up.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“All morning? Fuck, what time is it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tendou shot a glance at his phone, “Eh, says here about four am.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shit, shit, shit. I have class at eight thirty tomorrow, fuck my life.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Welcome to the life, want some help getting down?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Eh, I think I’ll manage, wait, how did you get over, oh. Damn, you got out the ladder?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well I was going to the top,” He gestured toward the dimly lit, spray-painted profile of Kirishima smiling down from above.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dude, no way. You trying to get expelled or something?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“On the contrary, quite the opposite, now are you going to follow me down or should I take my leave and hope to find you on some other ledge tomorrow night?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m coming, just start down without me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tendou grinned, “Roger that Captain.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He hopped down to the first roof and looked up expectantly, finding his new companion springing down as well. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He gestured toward the gutter with a flourish, “Ladies first?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why not?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh so you are a lady then?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh, yeah?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Interesting, interesting.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh-huh, well if you don’t mind I’m just gonna-” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tendou watched as she swung over the ledge and grasped the gutter, letting herself down one step at a time. Once on the ground Tendou tried to strike up conversation once more, trying to catch her eye despite the sweatshirt hood that covered most of her upper face in the dark.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So what class do you have this morning?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Huh?” She fumbled inside her hood for a moment before popping out an earbud, “Sorry, what was that?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well the original question was what class do you have in the morning, but now it’s changed.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She waited a moment, before responding “Well my first class tomorrow is Business, real boring stuff, but what’s the new question?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Bummer about that Business class, but the new question is, what are you listening to?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh, Spring Fling? By Samuel Marklee?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Never heard of it, any good?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, and I, uh, hate to end this, but I’ve really got to head to my dorm or I’m going to be dead by tomorrow’s classes.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No problem, see you around?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maybe,” she turned onto a seperate walkway that led toward a dorm complex before throwing up a hand in farewell and strolling toward the direction of her dorm.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, mysterious... I like that,” Tendou smirked to himself, before meandering in the direction of his dorms, figuring his ten am class was probably going to kill him if he stayed up any longer.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>~~</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tendou walked into his ten am class twenty minutes early, determined to get in a cat nap before it began, when he spotted a familiar hooded figure slumped over in the top row, papers spilling out of their bag next to them. Tendou considered his options for a moment, before forgoing his normal spot and lunging up the stairs toward her. He pulled out a chair one over and settled himself in for a nap.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It seemed mere seconds of sleep when he heard a whisper from his right, “Hey, Hisoka-looking ass, get up. Class started ten minutes ago.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He opened his eyes slowly, met with the face of the mysterious stranger from last night's escapades, “Hisoka? I know you were on a Hunter X Hunter binge last night, but damn give me some credit, would ya?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shit, it’s you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I mean I hope so, I’d be in serious trouble if I wasn’t”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t be an ass, you had your hood on all last night, how was I supposed to know?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh I did, didn’t I? Well, we were on an even playing field then, the only reason I recognized you is because you’re wearing the same hoodie as last night, a favorite of yours”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey! Satori, and Aki, pay attention would you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tendou shot a cheeky thumbs up towards the professor, who only sighed in response.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Aki, ey?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Satori, ey?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He smiled, but she just continued writing notes, ignoring him completely until class was over. As the professor dismissed them she gathered up her supplies and started to leave.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey now, are you in that much of a hurry to avoid me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Avoid you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, I mean unless I’ve misread the situation, and I very rarely do it it certainly seems like you’re trying to get out of here before I have a chance to ask for your number.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My number?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did you sleep at all last night?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Er…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh jeez. Hey, then how about let me buy you a coffee?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh, sure, yeah. Sorry for seeming rude.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No problem, it happens a lot. You know with this, how did you phrase it- ‘Hisoka lookin ass’?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She blushed, “Sorry, about that. I was just trying to be funny and well… obviously I don’t have that good of humor.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, no,” he grinned, “I thought it was a pretty good quip from someone who looked like the Zoldycks had one-shotted them twenty minutes prior.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She grinned, before realizing and recovering her neutral look of indifference. Tendou mused about this while he threw his laptop into his nearly empty bag, and stood up, beckoning for her to follow.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>~</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sitting on a bench outside Tendou downed his Calpico, while Aki sipped at her coffee, making a face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How can you drink Calpico this early in the morning?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What do you mean, Calpico is perfectly suitable for all hours of the day.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aki wrinkled her nose, before resuming her sip and grimace routine.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why do you drink black coffee even though you obviously hate it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Training.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Training?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yep. My goal is to one day sit in the back of every smoky cafe I come across, ordering nothing but black coffee and downing it like it’s nothing. Eventually I’ll assert my dominance over every coffeeshop in the area and I can die in peace.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Really?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Really. You haven’t known true power until you’ve walked into a coffee shop, ordered ‘the usual’ and chugged your black coffee in the corner with a brooding look on your face.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hm, well good luck with that I suppose. But for now would you like some sugar to help get it down?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah sure, I accidentally pressed the wrong button on the vending machine.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The redhead laughed, before opening his bag and pulling out three kinds of sugar packets. She raised her eyebrows at the range, before taking them all and dumping them into her can. She quickly finished the rest of the coffee, and the two sat in silence, watching the flow of college students around campus. There was a chime from her phone and she sighed, before getting up from her seat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you for this. I have to go, unfortunately, Psych in ten minutes.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tendou nodded and she turned to walk away, before stopping and turning back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, um. Could I, well I mean unless you were joking earlier, could I get your number? You seem cool and well, I don’t really have a lot of people I hang out with on campus…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He sat up, before nodding, “Yeah, no I wasn’t joking. Just didn't want to pressure you, uh here. Give me your phone.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She handed it to him and he fiddled with the contacts before handing it back to her. She glanced down and saw the name ‘Satori’, with a picture of Leorio set as the profile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She smiled, “Nice touch,” before walking off towards her class.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tendou sat at the bench a moment longer before he heard a ping from his phone-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Are you sure you didn’t mean to put Hisoka?</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He grinned before replying-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>No way, not when Leorio is my favorite character. Although for the sake of a theme you could always change it</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Nah, Leorio suits you more personality-wise. Anyway, talk to you later.</b>
</p><p>
  <b> later</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Satori saved her contact, setting Kurapika as her profile. Smiling to himself, he sat back, soaking in the sun.</span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Cats and A Chaotic Duo</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>
  <span>Tendou was rereading the newest Jump, bored out of his skull. He shifted on his bed before he was nearly on the floor, bright red hair flopped towards the rug, and sighed, staring aimlessly out the window at the darkened campus. He stayed like this for a good while until he heard a personalized ringtone chime from his phone--</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>You take that back Leorio! </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>He flipped the Jump copy onto his desk and answered the phone, still upside down.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You don’t seem the type to call someone. What’s up?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, sorry, uh. Well my fingers are fucking freezing and it was fairly time sensitive.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh?” Tendou sat up, intrigued.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, are you free right now?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Absolutely, what do you have in store for me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wandering endlessly around the city? I have snacks.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sounds excellent.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Cool, meet at the bench?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“See you there.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He waited a moment, before hanging up. Standing, he debated whether to change or not, before throwing on his usual, plus his favorite Snorlax hoodie. Humming to himself he made his way outside, tapping his fingers to the tune. As he approached their bench he cocked his head, puzzling over the sight before him. Aki sat in between two convenience store bags, and was tossing a ball of mochi ice cream from hand to hand. When she spotted him, she cracked a small smile, and held a carton of mochi out towards him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank goodness you’re here, I was never going to finish all this myself.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well that explains your freezing fingers, but now I have to ask why you have so much mochi.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Went shopping and there was a twenty for one clearance sale at the store, the craziest shit you’ve ever seen. Twenty more of these bad boys are in my freezer.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well that explains the unprompted phone call after dark with “time sensitive” matters at hand.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yep, figured we could make a night of it. Just us, what the night holds, and eighteen cartons of melting mochi.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How romantic,” he teased.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Er…” Aki blushed, and shoved the mochi in her mouth, “Fuckin brain freeze! Ahhh oh that’s bad. Ow ow ow.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tendou laughed, “Wasn’t the reaction I was hoping for, but it is pretty amusing. Alright hand me one of these things, oh you have pineapple-coconut? Score!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aki watched as he slowly bit into the treat, wincing as she thought about the piercing cold he had to be experiencing. She was surprised when he continued to slowly savor the treat without a hint of anything but joy. He looked over at her, and grinned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“See something you like? Other than the mochi that is?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I-well… How the hell did you eat that without any side effects, namely the awful brain freeze I’m enduring.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hm, dunno. Guess I’m just built different.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah deadass built like a baked bean,” she muttered under her breath.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A baked bean?” Tendou repeated in deadpan, “Bake bean this!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He tossed one of his mochi at her and she caught it in her hand, perfectly, aside from crushing the outer layer and coating her hand in ice cream.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey! Ugh, now I’m going to have to find a sink, or a fountain at the very least.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tendou looked like the perfect image of repentance, before cackling, as Aki stuck her tongue out at him. He gathered the two bags of mochi up, and followed her towards a fountain as she washed her hand of the melted ice cream. She looked up at him before setting off in the direction of the main tourist district. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So why me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aki looked at him for a moment, “Like I said I don’t have a lot of friends on campus, and you seem cool.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah, how do you know I’m not a weirdo or something, preying on my fellow classmates?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ve got good instincts, and the only alarm bells you’ve rung are the ones I tend to ignore.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh? What kind of alarm bells?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The usual: chaotic neutral, wack taste in music, good-looking eccentric, down for a good time,” She smiled at the look on Tendou’s face, winking.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wack taste in music?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Really, that’s the one you’re focusing on?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well the others are obviously true, but I think my music taste is absolutely great.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m willing to bet that ninety percent of people think that. And do you think ninety percent of people have excellent taste in music”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Valid point.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mhm.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They walked in silence for a bit longer before Aki saw something of interest and veered off course. Tendou looked in the direction she was heading and spotted a cat perched up a ledge that overlooked a recessed courtyard. He stood back as Aki approached the gray animal, smiling as she talked to it as though it were a posh gentleman, instead of a ragged alleycat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why hello there esteemed sir, now may I inquire what it is you are doing out here so late?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mrow.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah I see, very important business. Now would you mind scooching aside to make way for my friend and I to sit here with you on this lovely ledge. Ah, what a view you have I must say.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tendou slowly walked closer, gently setting the bags in between Aki and himself, before settling down, swinging his legs over the edge in time with Aki. The cat came over to investigate, nosing his side, and rubbing against the bags, before leaping into his lap and kneading.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah, oh, uh. Quite the friend, ow, you’ve made here Aki.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She giggled, before lifting the cat off of his lap and snuggling it, “Mister you must behave yourself around company, you know.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tendou watched her shower the cat with affection, while making his way steadily through a second carton of mochi. He averted his gaze when she glanced over at him, instead looking out over the courtyard, admiring the lights that glinted off the fountain that resided in the center. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The gray feline looked out over the courtyard before nimbly jumping off her lap and sauntering away. Tendou heard a sigh as he felt Aki get up next to him. She watched as he breathed in, before exhaling with a satisfied sigh, eyes closed, face tilted to the darkened sky. Her breath seemed to hitch in her chest as she noticed the light catching in his vibrant hair. Then he jumped to his feet and the spell was broken. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He grinned at her, “On to the next cat?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She blinked at him, trying to correlate the goofy man standing in front of her, idly swinging his hands, with the gorgeous apparition who had just been bathing in the led lights. He waited a moment, before his grin turned quizzical. Aki shook her head to try and calm her racing mind.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah, yeah. Sorry, I got a little sidetracked there, haha.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tendou looked at her for a long moment, “Alright, lead the way then.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aki grabbed a bag and started ahead, avoiding Tendou’s eyes as she passed him. Tendou watched her, puzzled and grabbed the other bag, starting on a third box of mochi. The pair walked in silence for a few blocks, both slowly eating their mochi, before Tendou spoke up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, uh… I don’t know if I did something, but if you don’t want to hang out anymore I can just go home.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aki stopped, muttering a quiet, “Shit,” she turned to face him, “I definitely still want to hang out, uh sorry for being weird. It’s not your fault, just my brain malfunctioning.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hm,” Tendou cocked his head, musing over her, “Could it be, my looks are finally getting to you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aki blushed, hoping her hood covered her reaction, before Tendou finished his thought.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“People are always a little off-put by my appearance. I don’t know if it’s a look in my eyes or a generally weird face, but—”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you fucking kidding me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tendou startled at her tone, looking up to see her face contort into a look of confusion.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh… no?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Satori, you’re fucking gorgeous! Those fuckers, er... oh god sorry, that was a bit forw— ah!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aki was cut off as Tendou’s lanky frame rushed her into a hug. She was caught off guard, before returning the gesture with equal vigor, instinctively snuggling her head into his sweatshirt-clad shoulder. They stood like that for a minute, the moment breaking when Tendou stepped away. Aki silently wished it had lasted a little longer, before blushing at her neediness. Tendou had his head down and was shuffling his feet.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I, sorry for that I don’t normally…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hug people you met the day before?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tendou laughed nervously, glancing up to gauge her reaction. He found Aki staring at him, looking like she was beholding a particularly good cat. He smiled as she beckoned for him to follow. After a few blocks they came into contact with the bright lights and bustling vendors of the tourist district. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aki groaned, “Ugh, maybe eating that fourth box was a mistake, this is looking a little overwhelming right now.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah I’m only on my third and I can confirm that I am not feeling too good about it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The two looked at each other, debating a moment.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you thinking what I’m thinking?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, absolutely.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Both looked into their bags of remaining mochi.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ve got seven.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m at five if we save one for ourselves.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“First one to get rid of all theirs wins.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Deal.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aki looked Tendou in the eye, “Alright. Ready, set— SIKE Imma win!!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tendou looked shocked for half a second before grinning at the sight of Aki sprinting towards the nearest clump of strangers. He spun in the opposite direction, immediately shouting at the top of his lungs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mochi! Come get your free box, it’s melting fast!!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The two reconvened at their starting position in five minutes flat, panting from running around and yelling at strangers. They looked at each other, before Aki burst out in giggles just as Tendou began cackling in fits. When they had calmed down enough to breathe properly Aki watched as Tendou looked over her shoulder, eyes lighting up. She turned to see what he saw, but before she could figure it out he came up behind her and put his hand over her eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nope, it’s gotta be a surprise.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Seriously?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yep.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aki felt Tendou slowly push her forward, she tensed for a moment, before allowing him to lead her through the bustling square. She felt the lights grow brighter as they approached what she assumed was a shopfront. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t open your eyes right away, it’s pretty bright.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She felt him remove his hand and waited for her eyes to adjust to the light filtering through her eyelids. Tendou stood next to her, admiring the way the lights lit up her features. Aki opened her eyes and Tendou looked away before she noticed him staring at her, instead flourishing his hands in a “ta-da” gesture at the contents of the shop. Cats prowled the interior, and books of all sorts lined the walls of a cozy cafe.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No fucking way. How did I never realize this was here?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tendou grinned, before opening the door, “Ladies first.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She stepped inside and a cat twined around her ankles near immediately. Tendou made his way towards the line to order, waiting for her to detach herself from the small tabby that was rubbing itself against her legs. He smiled as she rubbed it’s head, apologizing to it as though it were an honored friend as she stepped away, towards him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So, any suggestions?” Aki studied the menu, fairly overwhelmed at the amount of options.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The jasmine boba tea is delicious, but if that’s not your thing they have a Tokyo Ghoul themed latte that’s to die for.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hm. It’s not a weekday so I should be good if we drink coffee, but how late are you willing to stay out with me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ve got all the time in the world.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Excellent. I guess I’ll just get the latte then.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They waited in line for a few more minutes before finally arriving at the counter.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Two Tokyo Ghoul lattes please.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tendou and Aki extended their cards at the same time, confusing the cashier as she tried to gauge which one to take. Tendou looked her down intently, and she went to grab his, but Aki snatched it before she could and replaced it with hers. The helpless cashier looked at Tendou apologetically, before taking Aki’s card and ringing them up. Aki smirked at Tendou as he raised his hands in mock surrender. The two walked away to find a place to wait for their order, settling down at a table near the windows.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey now, I was just trying to be a gentleman.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And I was just trying to thank you for introducing me to this wonderful establishment.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The two chatted about classes and school activities for a bit while they waited for their order, until a waiter brought them their drinks. They thanked him and looked at the contents of their cups.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh nice I got Juuzou! How about you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kaneki. Is Juuzou your favorite character?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh absolutely, that chaotic energy that man holds is what I aspire to be.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The motorbike scene was fucking hilarious.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My favorite!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They talked about Tokyo Ghoul until their drinks were gone and all the interested cats had abandoned them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tendou watched as the last cat sauntered away, “That must be our cue to leave. Got any ideas of where to go next?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh… would you want to come to my dorm and watch anime?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I wouldn’t be opposed to the idea, but what about your roommate?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They dropped out and the school let me keep the whole room for half the price.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sweet deal, then I’m totally down.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Cool,” she got up and extended her arm towards Tendou, “Shall we?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He got up with a grin, linking his arm through hers, “With pleasure.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They stoically walked out of the store before bursting into laughter and slipping out of each other’s grasp. They walked back towards the campus, racing each other on empty streets and admiring lights and people’s antics on crowded ones. Eventually they stood outside Aki’s door, which she opened to reveal an organized, cozy space. Tendou admired the lights that adorned the ceiling and the posters that hung on the walls. From the corner of his eye he watched Aki try to sneak to the bed as quick as she could. He looked at what she was focusing on and found her trying desperately to hide a massive Totoro plushie.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I doubt that thing will fit under your bed.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She turned to find him standing over her with a grin on his face and blushed, “I suppose you’re right.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He stepped past her and hopped on her bed, surprising her, “Besides this is too cute to hide from the world,” he added, looking completely at ease for a six foot two man cuddling a ghibli plushie in someone else’s bed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well then, she grabbed the computer, and started searching for a show. What should we watch?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Something bingeable.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Promised Neverland?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I said bingeable, not heartbreaking!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Point taken… uh, all the new Jujutsu Kaisen episodes?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Excellent choice, I’m not caught up yet.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Same here.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She started loading the first episode and rolled her chair to the bed, settling in an uncomfortable position to get to a vantage point. Tendou looked at her, amused.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why are you sitting like that?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Because I don’t have anywhere to sit!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, here. Let me make some room.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tendou scooted over, and moved the Totoro plushie to the desk behind him, beckoning for Aki to come sit. He watched her eyes widen at the space he was pointing to, which was practically on top of his lap due to the width of the small bed, and blushed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I mean, unless you want to stay uncomfortable on the chair?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Er… no I don’t. Okay, just scooch a bit further over or I might fall off.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tendou felt his heart clench as she slowly snuggled into him. He was confused by the sensation, and sat pondering it for a moment before Aki poked him in the side. He looked down at her and she averted her eyes, a little embarrassed by the close proximity.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh, could you start it? My arms aren’t long enough.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh. Yeah sure, I gotcha.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He pressed play and the first episode felt like an eternity for both as they tried to adjust to the unprecedented awkwardness they felt from the new level of intimacy. The second episode went by a little faster, and by the third they had forgotten all about the awkwardness. Two more episodes passed before Aki’s stomach rumbled and she cringed at the sound. Tendou stopped the show and looked down at her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you want to get something to eat?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah,” she got up, stretching in the newfound space, before walking to the shelving unit she had in a corner.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She rummaged around for a bit, before coming up with some of her favorite snacks. Turning she stopped dead as she caught Tendou in the middle of taking off his hoodie, which had caught the bottom of his undershirt and was causing it to rise up over his abs, which were fairly defined for someone who watched so much anime and read so much manga. She was still watching his abs, as his face escaped it’s hoodie prison. Tendou blinked, as he caught her staring and flushed, embarrassed by the look she was giving him. She noticed he had stopped moving and looked up to find his eyes trained on her, a blush coloring his cheeks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Like what you see?” He joked as she quickly averted her eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I-I’m so sorry. I don’t know what came over me um, oh god I hope I didn’t make you uncomfortable.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He laughed at her sudden onslaught of embarrassment, which rivaled his own, “No, it’s fine. I don’t mind getting appreciative looks every once in a while. Anyway, should we finish this tonight or would you rath—”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No!” He looked startled by her quick answer, “I mean no, we should finish tonight so we can get caught up right?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He grinned and settled in as she came over with the snacks. They were one episode away from catching up to the latest one when Tendou realized he hadn’t heard one quip or joke from Aki in quite some time. He paused the episode, looking down to see her softly snoring into his chest. Cue the adorableness overload. Tendou was pretty sure his heart was going to stop if she kept this up. She moved a bit and mumbled some gibberish about cats and he had to close his eyes to keep from dying on the spot. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, Aki.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He shook her shoulder, convinced he could not stay in this situation much longer without wanting to cuddle her closer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Aki, please wake up.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mm, cat nap. Imma be up…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Aki come on, help me out here.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He breathed out a quiet sigh of relief as Aki opened her eyes. They widened as she realized she had been sleeping nearly on top of Tendou.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh god Satori, I’m so sorry!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nah,” he laughed awkwardly, “You just fell asleep, but I got to get going. I forgot I’m meeting a friend in the morning.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, sorry for falling asleep. I guess we can catch up once the newest episode comes out.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, thanks for inviting me out tonight.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No problem!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aki yawned as she watched Tendou slowly move around her to get off the bed. She fell back against her pillows and closed her eyes as he moved the laptop to her desk. He looked down at her sleeping form, as a frown appeared on her face. He puzzled over it until she reached out towards where he had been. Blushing, he felt his breath catch before he quickly scooped up the Totoro plushie and gently tucked it in next to her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Night Aki.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mm.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He slipped on his shoes and stepped out the door, locking it before he went. As he walked down the hall he realized he had left his hoodie in the corner of Aki’s bed and turned to retrieve it, before realizing her door was locked. He sighed, before sending her a quick text about it and walking outside and towards his dorms.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I finished this way too soon and I have no beta so take this as you will, grammar mistakes and all. Thank you for reading!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Feelings Are Hard</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sorry this update took so long! I got swamped with schoolwork at the start of semester.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Aki woke up slowly, laying in her bed trying to recall the night before. She remembered key events and an embarrassing amount of close contact, before coming to the conclusion that Tendou had gone home after she fell asleep. A buzz sounded from her phone, and she looked over, seeing a game notification and a text from hours earlier.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>I left my hoodie at your place, can I get it in class Monday?</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She looked around, spotting it at the foot of her bed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Sure, see you then.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She got up and grabbed the hoodie, smiling at the design before folding it up and putting it on the nightstand by the door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tendou was getting off the train, looking for Ushijima at all the usual meeting places when his phone buzzed. He smiled at Aki’s text and looked up to see Ushijima staring at him, hand raised in greeting.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hiya Toshi!” Tendou grinned and the two began walking towards the restaurant they tended to frequent. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How have you been Satori?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Y’know, the usual.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What were you smiling about on your phone?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They sat down at a table and began to look through the menu.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A new friend, she’s a riot.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How did you meet her?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tendou began telling the tale with his usual gusto, before stumbling through the events of the previous night, ending with him leaving his hoodie behind. Ushijima sat in thought for a minute, thanking the waiter as he brought them their food. Finally, he looked at Tendou.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It seems like this woman is well suited to your “chaotic neutral” energy, as you would say. When are you going to ask her out?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tendou nearly choked on his food, before recovering enough to ask a simple, “What?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is it not your intention to date her? The way you talk about her makes it clear that you like her more than the other people you’ve met so far.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well yeah, but…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You have excellent intuition Satori, surely you can perceive that she likes you more than a friend would.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tendou sat, musing over this new revelation, and Ushijima started back in on his meal. The two chatted about school activities, Ushijima mostly about volleyball, before the waitstaff finally gave them their bills. They walked out of the restaurant, making their way towards the train station.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you free next week Toshi?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Unfortunately, I have a practice game,” he waited a second, thinking. Before finishing, “Besides, I have a feeling you won’t be free either by the week’s end.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tendou turned towards Ushijima, walking backwards as he gave him an inquisitive look, “What are you implying?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ushijima simply smiled, before looking up at the train schedules, “Looks like your train is here. You better hurry to get a good spot.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shit,” Tendou glanced at the schedule, before giving Ushijima a quick farewell and running towards his platform.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tendou bounced into class fifteen minutes early, determined to sit next to Aki again. He looked up and found her napping in her usual spot. As he got closer he realized she was wearing his sweatshirt, and using hers for a pillow. He smiled at the sight, confused by her logic, but not as mad as he should be at the fact that she was wearing his clothes. He shook his head, plopping into the seat next to her and pulling out the latest Jump, waving at the professor as he walked in from his break. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A minute before class officially started he poked Aki in the side, “Jeez do you even sleep at night?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After a second she raised her head slowly, regaining her bearings and slowly turning red as she realized she was wearing his sweatshirt.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry, I uh. Well it was cold and I figured it wasn’t as bad as using yours for a pillow in case I drooled,” she started taking it off as she whispered, trying not to attract anyone else’s attention.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tendou stopped her, keeping his voice quiet, “Hey, take it easy. You can keep it on, see I brought my own,” he pointed at his Jujutsu Kaisen sweatshirt, and laughed under his breath as her eyes widened.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That thing’s badass Satori!” She lowered her voice as the professor gave her a dirty look from the podium, “Thanks.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No problem, and hey now you can wash it for me before you give it back.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ugh, the perfect revenge. I hate doing laundry.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So now we’re even.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They smiled at each other before turning their attention back towards the front, Aki furiously taking notes, as Tendou tapped out a few lines every few minutes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After class the two sat on their bench, Satori sipping at a Calpico and Aki drinking a suitably sweet coffee. She cringed at the sugary contents of his drink and he shook his head. They talked about their weekends, Tendou omitting some of Ushijima’s commentary, before it was time for them to go to their separate classes once again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As Tendou walked towards his culinary class he overheard some students in the hall talking excitedly about the graffiti fifty feet up the Humanities building. He smiled at the reminder of his first meeting with Aki and continued toward his class.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was the second day Aki hadn’t shown up to class and Tendou was seriously considering searching the rooftops tonight if she didn’t respond to his text. Class ended and he walked to their usual bench. Truth was, Tendou didn’t have very many friends, and considering he hadn’t joined the college volleyball team, he had no one. Until Aki stumbled her way into his life. He heard a ping, and scrambled for his phone.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Sorry I haven’t been showing lately. Didn’t mean to worry you.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Hey, I’m just glad to know you didn’t fall off a building or something.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Lol. Still alive, barely. </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Let me guess, you caught a cold after hardly sleeping and scaling buildings at night.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>You got me.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tendou debated for a minute before asking,</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Do you need anything? Medicine, more mochi, notes?</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>I think I have a lifetime supply of mochi, thanks. Notes would be much appreciated though. If you have any considering how little you seem to write down in class.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Hey, don’t be rude to your study saviour. I have just enough to get by. When do you want me to come over?</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Tonight would be preferable, I’m starting to feel a bit better. You don’t have to come over if you don’t want though, you could just send them to me.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Nah, I don’t have anything to do anyway. Plus we still have Jujutsu Kaisen to catch up on.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>About that…</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>I already caught up too, but new episode tonight remember?</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Oh yeah! Want to come over around when it airs?</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Sure, see you then.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tendou grinned, before realizing the time and pocketing his phone. One perk of his sometimes… intense looks, was that people tended to get out of the way if you were going somewhere.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tendou walked out of the grocery store, humming an unrecognizable tune and swinging the bag in his hand to an erratic beat. He had decided to get her some medicine, because she hadn’t exactly refused and some dinner supplies. Based on what he had observed, she had probably been eating instant noodles and chips for the entirety of her sickness. He shook his head at the thought of Aki’s diet, and thanked the gods for the sale on vegetables at the store which had prompted his idea to make dinner for her. He mentally panicked for a minute, trying to remember if he had seen a rice cooker when he was there, letting out a sigh when he pictured it in his mind, on the counter next to the sink.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Knocking on her door, it was on the second floor right? Tendou suddenly became conscious of his outfit, pretty much the same thing he had worn the last time he was here, minus a certain Snorlax hoodie, but shook it off as the door cracked open to reveal a blanket-bundled Aki. He grinned at the sight, and she huffed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Listen I had fully intended to get dressed, but I decided to get in a good nap and ended up sleeping until you dared to disturb my peace.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, I’ve got notes, food, and an invitation so don’t go grouching on. How are you feeling?” He started unpacking his supplies as he talked, and began measuring out rice as he finished.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Better I suppose. But when you said food I thought you meant store bought.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well I did buy all of this at a store,” he laughed as she glared, “To be fair it’s just rice and soon to be cooked vegetables. Oh and this,” he handed her the box of medicine.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I guess some home-cooked food wouldn’t kill me. Thank you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No problem, now you just sit back down and get in a few more minutes of napping.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mkay,” Aki plopped down on her bed with surprisingly little resistance, snuggling into the blankets with a sigh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She watched Tendou dance his way through the kitchenette, chopping, frying, and humming to himself. She smiled at the scene, content to lie and watch his back. Which, she guiltily admired, muscles flexing under his tight t-shirt, as he moved to the beat he was conjuring in his mind. She blushed as he turned to her with a snow pea, tilting his head in confusion, as she quickly covered her face with her blanket. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you that scared of a vegetable? Don’t worry I fried it in plenty of oil and salt, so I’m sure you’ll be satisfied,” His eyes narrowed as he watched the blanket mound start to shake, “Are you, laughing? At me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She popped her head out of her blanket cocoon, gasping for air, “Sorry Satori,” more laughter, “I-I was looking so disrespectfully and then, ah, and then you were so worried that I wouldn’t like it. Goodness, you are too nice for your own good.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He grinned as she smiled at him for a bit, “Looking… Disrespectfully?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“...” Her eyes widened in mortification and she snatched the snow pea from him, shoving it in her mouth, “Hot, hot, oh this is good though, mm thank you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You have a weird habit of shoving food into your mouth when you say too much.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well you have a weird habit of befriending people you meet on rooftops.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was finishing plating their food, when he replied, “It’s not a habit if I don’t find another. Which is utterly unlikely,”  he smiled as Aki’s eyes lit up at the sight of her steaming portion, and handed it to her with a flourish, “Why were you up there anyway?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She blew on a bite for a minute before shoving in her mouth and savoring it, leaving Tendou to look at her expectantly, “Mm, thank you. It’s just a habit I guess.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Another weird habit huh?” He chewed on a piece, mulling over the expression on her face before continuing, “Now how does such a nice woman like you get such an abnormal ritual.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I just like to escape,” she took another bite, “From people sometimes.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m assuming there’s a reason for that, but we can leave that alone if you want.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The pair ate in silence, finishing in the time it took Aki to realize that she was being more comfortable with a man she met a little over two weeks ago than she was with any of her previous boyfriends. As Tendou started on washing the dishes she thought about the casual way he had fallen into her life. She smiled as she thought about what they had done since then, seemingly speeding through the stages of friendship she was used to. When eventually she got to thinking about how she felt towards Tendou she was almost terrified. It had seemed too fast, and she had been way too at ease with the whole situation. She trusted him enough to invite him out at night, over to her dorm, multiple times without telling anyone. Hell, they spent breaks together and ate lunch together, he seemed to already know most of her preferences and her sense of humor, and she knew his. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shit, shit, shit, “she muttered under her breath.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tendou looked over his shoulder in concern, “You okay back there?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh yeah, just remembered an assignment.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As soon as his attention was back to the dishes she went back to watching him, wondering just where she wanted this to go. He began finishing up and she shook her head, turning to look for her computer. She needed to stop getting ahead of herself, Satori might not even  like her that way, but hell they had been on a first name basis since day one thanks to their professor. She started as Tendou came up behind her, leaning over her shoulder to look at the computer screen.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He looked at her as she flinched, “Woah easy there tiger. I’m just seeing if the episode has aired yet.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She looked back at the screen, “Uh, yeah. Here it is, we’re just in time.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The episode passed uneventfully enough, considering that Tendou had taken the chair , his reasoning being that it wasn’t a whole marathon. Aki kept fidgeting, puzzling over her odd behaviour, before the credits started rolling and Tendou got up from his spot. She watched as he gathered his things, trying to think of an excuse to make him stay, wondering why she wanted such an excuse, and just being an overall wreck of emotions. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Um, you still have my sweatshirt right?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aki stared at him before he moved to scratch his neck self consciously, “Uh, yeah. Yeah I do, here on the desk. Freshly washed! Well, minus the two days it sat there while I was sick, um. Are you going home?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah. I left some leftovers in the fridge for you. So…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They both looked at each other, before Tendou moved towards the door. He had his hand on the doorknob before Aki snapped out of her daze, and watched him leave. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuck,” Aki started to get up from her bed, getting tangled in her blankets, “Fuck, wait.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She stumbled to the door, slipping on her shoes, and rushing out into the hall to see his retreating form. He paused at the sound of her opening the door, before continuing, and she gasped, feeling much too anxious, and he stopped completely, obviously puzzling over what was happening.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“T-Tendou!” She cursed internally, </span>
  <em>
    <span>really Aki, stuttering over one word,</span>
  </em>
  <span> “Tendou, wait!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>At this he turned completely, an eyebrow quirking in confusion, “Nakamura?”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Did I way upgrade these dorms so I could fit in this cooking scene (And hopefully many more to come?) yes, yes I did. I'm trying my best here, okay. I'm a simple person, I want good food and good company. Thanks for reading!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Public Embarrassment is a Must</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Confessions are messy when you're running a fever.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Aki was frozen, as she realized how ridiculous she must look. Shoes half off, in her pajamas, hair a mess, god she was pathetic. She willed herself to do something </span>
  <em>
    <span>come on anything other than just standing here and making him think you’re stupid, scattered…</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you for the meal!” She yelled, </span>
  <em>
    <span>crap he’s only a few yards away, calm down</span>
  </em>
  <span>, “Uh…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tendou grinned, “You already said thanks, you dork.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She wanted to melt into the floor, “Oh yeah…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you sure you’re feeling better? I can bring you tomorrow’s notes as well if you want…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Tendou Satori!” She steeled herself, and he stood up straight, cocking his head at the sight, “You’re fucking hot okay!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His eyes widened, “Uh…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“AND,” Now Tendou heard people inside neighboring dorms, no doubt wondering what was going on, “And, you’re funny, and considerate, and you can cook,” She saw the look on his face and rushed on, closing her eyes, lest she lost courage, “Even if it is just rice and vegetables! And you like most of the same things I do and you know me better than anyone here, and I want to be your best friend and maybe something more than that and--”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tendou was hugging her like his life depended on it, “Hey, hey I like you too you know, you don’t have to look like I’m going to shoot you down on sight,” he felt her shoulders shake and he began rubbing circles on her back, trying to calm her down. “Aki couldn’t you have waited a bit longer for this,” He felt her tense up and continued trying to sooth her, “No, I don’t mean it like that, I mean it like you’re recovering from a bad cold and you decided to put you through an emotional ordeal that required more than a little effort.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She shook her head and started laughing through her tears, “No, I f-felt like if I, if I l-let you leave y-you’d never be my friend.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tendou laughed, “Aki that is something only a severely fever-addled brain could come up with. I was already your friend, come on let’s go back inside okay? You can sit down and we can talk, or watch more anime, or even just sit okay?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Mkay,” they walked inside and Aki sighed, “Sorry for being so dramatic, I was just-- unnecessarily anxious and tired and--”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey, it’s okay I understand…” He paused a moment, helping Aki get back into bed. “Here let me get you some water. You know if it makes you feel any better a very close friend of mine was all but betting on me asking you out before this weeks end after hearing me talk about you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well if I knew that I wouldn’t have felt so anxious to…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Make what essentially was a public announcement to the dorms of your feelings toward me?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“...yeah. Wait, so you’re saying even if I hadn’t released all those pent up feelings--”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I would have asked you out yeah.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well fuck.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tendou laughed at the look on her face, “I mean we can just blame this cold, shall we? I would’ve probably asked you out today after class if it felt right, I mean--”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well why didn’t you tonight?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sorry, that was a bit forward.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, I was just,” Tendou sat in the chair, giving it a spin before coming back around to face her, “Oh this is embarrassing.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why?’ Aki giggled, finally calm after her outburst.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tendou scratched his neck, “Well I was kind of following the whole, y’know ask out friend on date, friend hopefully agrees, and then.. Like kissing?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Kissing?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, but you were sick and I don’t know that seems kind of weird, and then it might be a while before you felt well enough to go out--”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What are we doing?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Huh?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What are we doing for the date, let’s get this show on the road, rock and roll buckaroo!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tendou looked at her in shock, “I… uh. Is this the medicine and after hand embarrassment speaking?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeeeaaaaahhh. I’m just going to sleep now.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tendou blinked as she rolled over and nearly immediately started snoring, “Was that a joke, or are you actually? Nope okay then,” He shook his head in bewilderment, “Good night then Aki.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He left Aki’s dorm, locking the door behind him. He could still see a few people out in the hall, trying to figure out what had happened, and he sheepishly waved when they looked up at him, before hurrying to the elevator. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Once inside he shook his head, before bursting out laughing, “Aki, you just had to make it a production, didn’t you?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He was still smiling fondly over her proclamation when he reached his dorm. Once he got situated he got out his phone, sending a text to Wakatoshi.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>You were right, almost.</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A second later his phone chimed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Almost?</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tendou grinned, feeling happier than he had any right to, considering Aki’s flustered state.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>She asked me first.</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He waited a second before getting a solitary thumbs up from Wakatoshi. Laughing again at his luck, he threw his phone on his bed and started to get ready for bed.</span>
</p>
<p>-</p>
<p>
  <span>Aki woke up to her alarm, groaning as she blinked away sleep. She was halfway through her morning cup of coffee, before remembering the events of the previous night in vivid detail.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh my god… Oh my god! I said that, no I </span>
  <em>
    <span>did</span>
  </em>
  <span> that!?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She dove for her phone, before reconsidering. It was better to apologize for embarrassing actions in class… In class, where there were at least three people from the neighboring dorms, who heard her screaming how hot Tendou was last night. It was worse than them hearing her having sex if she was being honest, hell some of them probably thought that’s what they were hearing. She took a moment to compose her facial features, resigning to her fate of being talked about for as long as she lived here, and began getting dressed for class.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tendou quite nearly bounced into class, immediately looking in their spot for Aki. He saw her setting up her notebook, and looking like she had just been proven guilty for murder. He slowed, trying to analyze what was wrong, before noticing a couple of people in a middle row laughing amongst themselves, occasionally looking at Aki. He changed course, walking by their seats and sending a particularly terrifying smile at them when they looked his way (what do you know, he’d learned some life-long skills in volleyball after all). He continued on his way, sliding into the seat next to Aki.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What’s with the glum face, are you still sick?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She startled, as though she hadn’t noticed him until he spoke and then bowed her head, “I am so sorry Tendou, I didn’t mean to embarrass you last night. You, uh, you don’t have to hang out with me anymore if you want.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He panicked, “hey, hey Aki it’s all right. I didn’t mind at all, I mean what kind of person would mind when a cute girl made a public confession to them? Least of all a cute girl who they have a particular interest in. If anything I should be the one apologizing, I didn’t realize that you were ready to combust, and I should have said something sooner about how I felt, I mean I just didn’t want to scare you off… and… are you, </span>
  <em>
    <span>laughing</span>
  </em>
  <span>?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Aki was trying to control her hysterical giggles, knowing she probably looked insane, “No, no I’m sorry it’s just I was so,” more hysterically choked giggles, “</span>
  <em>
    <span>worried</span>
  </em>
  <span>, worried that I had offended you, or, but oh goodness you ramble when you get flustered, and it is adorable.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tendou blushed, rubbing the back of his neck nervously, “Well way to just put it out there Aki, that’s right, me, Tendou Satori, Satori Tendou, however you’ll have it rambles when he gets nervous around the girl he likes, may the gods strike him down.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They smiled at each other, and jumped when the teacher clapped their hands together, calling class to attention. Aki giggled at the guilty way Tendou got his laptop out, and they settled into their usual routine.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>At lunch they sat at their usual bench, Aki polishing off a milk coffee, and Tendou swigging from a Calpico. Not much had changed externally, but internally both felt aglow, basking in the excitement of a new stage of their relationship. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sooo,” Aki began after finishing her coffee, “You never did answer my question last night.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tendou raised an eyebrow.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Where’s our first date going to be?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He nearly choked on his Calpico and Aki, alarmed, began whacking him on the back, only worsening the problem, until he had finally coughed himself out. He straightened up and wiped his mouth.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“First off, did you just try to murder me before our first date? Secondly, I would say the cat cafe, but we’ve already exhausted that option, so how about I make it a surprise and work it out in the time in between?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“First off, </span>
  <em>
    <span>no I did not, </span>
  </em>
  <span>rude. Secondly, I have a perfect idea, so how about I make it a surprise and you can plan the second date?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Damn, planning a second date before the first one even happens?” He grinned at the red tinting her panicked face, “Bold move Aki, I like it. Sure, you plan the first and I’ll plan the second. What time are you thinking?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Aki recovered enough to answer, shaking away her embarrassment, “ How about… tomorrow? Unless you’re already booked.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Nope, like I said, my friend told me I would be busy this weekend so i didn’t make any plans”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Nice! I feel like I have to meet this friend of yours, they seem like a valuable ally.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“‘Valuable ally’? Is this a war?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You know what I mean.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They sat in companionable silence for a moment, basking in the sunshine, before Tendou checked the time. He sighed, slowly packing up his stuff, and Aki watched him through slitted eyes, pretending to take a moment more in the warm sun. She smiled at the way he hummed to himself as he organized the inside of his pack, before he tapped her foot with his, smiling down at her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey, stop watching me and walk me to class wouldja?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I thought </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span> were supposed to walk </span>
  <em>
    <span>me</span>
  </em>
  <span> to class?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ve never believed in tradition,” he grinned, cocking his head at her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ugh,” Aki pulled herself up, shaking off the springtime sleepiness, before slinging her backpack on her shoulder and looping her arm through Tendou’s, “Let me escort you ma’am, we wouldn’t want you getting lost now would we?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The two smiled at each other, Tendou rolling his eyes, and Aki giggling at his exasperation, and walked towards Tendou’s afternoon class. They chatted aimlessly, before reaching the door of the classroom. Aki waved him through the door.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“See you tomorrow! Twelve sharp alright?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Roger that!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, and make it business casual alright?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Business casual?” Tendou stopped halfway to his seat, drawing some attention from his classmates.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Aki grinned, “You’ll see. Business casual, twelve sharp!” She checked the time, “Fuck, I’m late, seeya then!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tendou laughed as she took off down the hall, and ignored the shocked looks of his classmates, before settling in for class.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I hope this was somewhat worth the wait! I'm planning on updating this weekend for the date chapter. Thanks to everyone still reading.</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Don’t know how long I’m going to make this. However long it takes to get a good morning cuddles scene I guess. I plan on updating weekly at the very least.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>